


Millicent Strides Back

by AAMain



Series: Time Travel Trash [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Kid Luke, Time Travel, Young Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAMain/pseuds/AAMain
Summary: Rey found Hux’s cat Millicent on Exegol. She went to returned the cat to its owner.This is a side story of my other fic:She is NOT your mother, part 2 ofTime Travel Trashseries, in which Hux is still alive and ends up in the Resistance Base.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Time Travel Trash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714552
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Millicent Strides Back

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this side story _Millicent Strides Back_ is in memory of the 40th anniversary of Episode V: _The Empire Strikes Back._

One their way to the medical centre, Millicent behaved itself in Rey’s arm. Now that she thought about it, a stray cat wouldn’t let anyone move it around and hold it like that. The animal started when Rey stepped into the inpatient ward.

After the trial, Hux was no longer under custody, and those curtains around his bed had been removed.

Millicent sniffed around, its prominent ears pricked up vigilantly. It jumped out of Rey’s hold and galloped away. Rey padded behind it.

Rey winced when she saw Millicent leaped in the air and landed right on Hux’s chest.

_Oh boy. That must hurt._

Millicent’s name was on the tip of Hux’s tongue, only to died away straight off. If Rey’s memory was correct, seven of Hux’s ribs were broken. Millicent must have had a pampered life before. After being trapped and starved for days, it still weighted at least twelve pounds. With its speed, the landing could be fatal.

Standing on Hux’s chest, Millicent rubbed the side of its neck against his jaw, purring everything it knew while pressing and kneading his pit of the stomach.

Hux groaned. His face turned as white as sheet in the nick of time as if all the blood was drained from him. Millicent noticed Hux’s anomaly in hindsight and stepped away from his chest. Hux caught his breath again. He was too busy scratching behind Millicent’s ears to notice his own pain.

“Good girl——”

“Eh-hem.” Rey cleared her throat.  
Hux turned around to see it was Rey standing beside his bed. He startled, and sat up a little.

“I found your cat on Exegol.” Rey explained dryly, “I didn't know it was yours, so I thought Luke might want it. But then we figure it out. And Luke decided to bring it back to you.”

“Oh, uhh ...” Hux was a little distracted. Millicent kept attacking his arm with purrs and humps of its head, unperturbed. “I thought she must have died with the _Finalizer_.”

“She’s a tough survivor.” Rey said plainly, there was no need to deny that.

“She is.” Hux echoed with a cherished smile.

Rye could totally imagine Hux to be a cat person. But seeing such a treasured look on his harsh and bitter face was still, a bit _unsettling_.

“Someone washed her?” Hux asked while stroking its fur.

“So what? Your cat is too dignified to be washed?”

“Millicent is not a fan of stranger.” Hux frowned, then turned to Rey with a look of understanding mixed with accusation, “You Force-stunned it!”

“I _saved_ it! So I guess at least one of us in this room learned how to be _grateful_!” Rey answered tartly.

Hux was rendered speechless.

“Right. Uhh, thank you.” Hux said slowly, as if he was still in the process of learning how to speak the common tongue, “For saving her, and ... for returning her back to me.”

Millicent finally had enough of her reunion moment. It put its body in a cat loaf position next to Hux’s leg, closed its eyes and began to snore softly.

“Here.” Rey put Luke’s handmade teaser on Hux’s nightstand, “Luke made it for Millicent.”

“Get that trash away from me!” Hux snarled with disgust, “Millicent will never spare a look at that kind of——”

“ _Just take it!_ ” Rey took a step closer, anger rising up in her eyes. Hux fell silent. Luke would be devastated if Hux refused to take it. She should do something for Luke.

“Oh, right. One more thing, if Luke comes here and says he wanted to play with the cat, don’t you dare say no to him.”

“Over my dead body!” Hux appeared that he was going to jump out bed and to put up a good fight against Rey. Sadly, with his ailing condition, it was more like squirming in bed without any dignity. “You have no idea what Ren had done to her! I will never let that little jerk lay a finger on her as long as he still calls Ren father!”

“Really?” Rey sneered, “Just so you know, it was _dying_ when I found it.”

She noticed the sudden change on Hux’s facial expression, so she paused a little to magnify the drama effect.

“Guess what.” Rey grinned darkly, “I healed your cat with _my Force_.”

“You!” Hux panicked, “What did you do with her!”

“Millicent——” Rey called its name gently, while in Hux’s ears it sounded no different from a _hex_.

Millicent stirred.

Rey stepped forward and picked the cat up before Hux could stop her. Millicent flung its eyes open, regarded Rey with dreamy eyes. Rey scratched it under the chin and on the forehead. Millicent sniffed her fingers once or twice before its eyes shutting close again, enjoying Rey’s petting.

Hux’s face went pale once more, and this time it wasn’t caused by pain.

_My poor little princess, being seduced by a vicious witch._

“It’s your choice.” Rey smiled with satisfaction. It felt so good to know someone trusted you with all her heart, even if it was just a cat. Though the trust had nothing to do with Rey’s Force-healing, but Hux didn’t know. “Say goodbye to her now, or say hello to Luke when he’s here.”

Then another thing occurred to her, which could help her seal the deal.

“Ah, I almost forgot. If you don’t want everyone on the base to gossip about you and Poe, remember to tell Luke he did a good job with the teaser.”

Rey put Millicent down and left before Hux could pick his choice. Millicent was a bit lost, it didn’t understand why those lovely fingers was gone. It purred wistfully.

Rey knew she’d win this.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I also wanna share a little anecdote when I wrote this side story. This part was supposed to be in Chapter 7 in the beginning. But my beta reader suggested me to set this part as a side story. I accepted her advice and made some changes accordingly.  
> My beta reader was like: You got totally distracted by **Darth Millicent**! You may consider focusing more on little Luke and Rey.  
> Then we kind of digressed and started to discuss what would be the ultimate goal of **Darth Millicent**. I was like: To establish the Pussy Order, manipulate other species, and rule the galaxy while receiving the title of the Supreme Flirt of the Pussy Order.  
> 【Yeah, I know. The author is fucking losing it.】


End file.
